Jack Was Not A Molly
by Jaci Ray
Summary: Jack has been through a lot. Jack knows how he walks, well, until a certain shipmate named Alex comes along. But will Jack find out Alex's dirty little secret? Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She was proud to be a crew member of the Black Pearl. But because of the pirates code, she was forced to keep her hair tucked into a tri-fold hat, and a tight corset that hid her breasts. She threatened the life of any man who touched her hat. Knowing full well that if anyone were to remove her hat, they would know. They teased her about it, though. Said she was worse than the captain. "I think she would die without 'is hat." They'd say. "Get that hat, get the hat." that damned parrot would squawk, and then she'd be forced to fend off her crewmates. But truth be told, she was worse than her captain, she did have a bloody reason.

The captain. Captain Jack Sparrow. Alex thought he was a gorgeous man. His skin was tanned from all his days on the ship, his eyes were a subtle brown, his skin underneath his coat and shirt was well defined, that's for sure. She would scold herself for falling for such a man. Not just because she was a pirate and he was her captain, but because, well? He thought she was a man.

The only thing that was different from the rest of the crew was that she had "girly parts" as Sparrow had stated one time, using drastic hand motions. She knew this was true, though. Alex could work, fight, and hold her liquor just as good, if not better than the rest of the men. Even if she did fall for a man like Captain Jack Sparrow, she knew damn well it would never happy. But, at least she'd still be able to do the one thing she loved doing, and that was sailing the sea.

"Hey, lad, get to work! Go ask the cap'n for a heading." one of her mates shouted.

With a sigh, she walked over to the captain's cabin, knocking lightly on the door.

"Come in!" Jack yelled.

She stepped into the cabin and it was the same as any time she had entered this room. Jack sat at his desk studying a map, his strange compass to the side, and bottles of rum spread around the floor and desk. Most of them were empty, though.

Jack looked up from his map at the her. He knew she was a man, but hell, he was a cute man. Jack made an attempt to think back to when he had put her on the crew. Alex was a petite little one, but worked like no other. Alex had a heart shaped face and bright blue eyes that made her seem more like a younger boy. Little did Jack know, that once that blond hair fell from her hat, and began to frame her face, she'd be lookin' like a lady. Jack always felt awkward around Alex, though, the site of her . . . him made him feel like a molly. Yes, he was attracted to Alex, but it was hard to explain. He didn't know why. Sure enough, he had been with many ladies, all of which were satisfying. It was just . . . Alex. He wanted to know more about this petite little thing.

He looked back at Alex, his eyebrows arching, "Yes?"

Alex shook herself out of a train of thought. "Um, the crew wants a heading, Captain." she spoke, deepening her voice.

He stood, with a smile on his face and his arms spread wide, he said, "Tortuga."

She mentally cursed. She's have to get drunk and pretend to have intercourse with woman while she was there.

"Tortuga, Captain?" She placed her hands on the desk and leaned into towards Jack with a small smirk on her face.

"Tortuga, Alex, Tortuga." Jack got a wicked grin on his face.

Alex stood up and snatched up the bottle of rum, she took a long swig before slamming it back down. She threw open the doors of the cabin and called, "To Tortuga!"

And with that, the crew got to work, and she left the cabin, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts.

Jack had to force himself to breath, struggling to calm the tightening he was getting. He couldn't be a molly . . . He was a pirate! Bein' a pirate was the manliest thing Jack knew.

Alex, he thought, Alexander was such a strong name for such a petite boy.

He made a face to himself before he took a nice long swig from the bottle Alex had just slammed down. He swallowed the rum and set the bottle down, awkwardly thinking of Alex's lips on the rim of the bottle.

Jack stood up, abruptly and stepped out of his cabin onto the deck of the ship, motioning Gibbs over.

"Good sir, how long till Tortuga?" He asked as he put an arm around his old friend.

"How long? Well, I'd say a day, cap'n."

"Good! We'll be drinkin' and playin' with the lovely ladies there." Jack raised the bottle of rum he had taken from Gibbs's hand before tipping it back taking another long swig.

"Sir, you're seemin' kinda frisky, doncha think?" Gibbs looked at the man with his eyes raised.

Jack turned to him, his lips curling back revealing his teeth. "We're men! We deserve to be frisky." he said before disappearing back into his cabin.

One day, one day without thinking of Alex . . . he had to try.


	2. Chapter 2

They lowered the anchor and lowered the longboats. Alex sat next to the captain and they rowed into Tortuga. Jack and Alex immediately entered the Tavern while the rest of the crew went in for supplies. Gibbs left to do some recruiting.

Alex sat down next to Jack at the bar and slammed her hand down on the counter. To the barmaid she said, "Two bottles of rum."

One of the local whores wrapped her arms around Jack, "Jack Sparrow, I remember you." she whispered softly in his ear.

Another woman stepped up to Alex, caressing her thighs. "Aren't you a cute sailor." she cooed, "Don't see those quite often!" she giggled and watched as Alex took a long pull from her bottle.

With a nervous glance at Jack, Alex spoke, "I hope ye be lookin' for a world of pleasure if ye be lookin' here." Alex laughed heartily.

"Oh, this sailor sounds skilled." the woman giggled to her friend.

"Enough with ye, ya ain't getting paid tonight, ladies!" Jack sighed as he put his bottle down and shooed away the woman. When they finally left, Jack turned to Alex and said, "They never quit!"

Alex laughed awkwardly along with Jack before they went back to drinking. Payin' for each bottle they cleared before they were stumblin' towards the Pearl, singing happily. They entered the captain's cabin laughing and joking together. Jack pulled out another bottle which he tossed to Alex, she in turn took a long sip.

The drinking got to the point where she stopped deepening her voice without realizing it. She was using her normal tone and she was stumbling around the cabin saying things like, "I've known how to handle a sword since I was sixteen." in a seductive tone.

Jack wasn't much better to be fair, he was flirting with Alex just as much, every thought of being a molly vanished from his mindset.

Alex tripped over a stub in the wood and fell flat on her back, her hat falling off her head, her blond hair falling loose on the floor.

"Alex, dear boy! Your hair is so long!" Jack laughed.

She shook her locks up, shrugging off her coat leaving her in a white shirt and her trousers. She kicked off her boots. "Yes, it is quite long, isn't it?" She laughed.

Jack squinted at Alex's shirt, he could see another piece of fabric underneath the thin white cloth. "What is that?" he asked as he stepped up to her, undoing a few buttons of the shirt.

Alex let out a shaky breath at his touch, his calloused skin running across her collarbones.

Jack's eyes widened slowly and he spun her around, pulling her shirt over her head before running a dagger up the lace that tied her corset together. He spun the girl back around and removed the corset, studying her naked flesh.

"My god, you're a female." his eyes widened.

Her eyes widened and a deep scarlet possessed her cheeks. "I-I-I'm sorry, I can leave th-"

Her words cut off by the force of his lips against hers. He backed her up into a wall of the ship, pushing his body against hers. In a drunken fervor his hands traced every inch of her body. But a thought came to Jack's mind and he pulled away and began laughing. Alex cut him an odd look and he turned to her.

"I'm not a molly!" he laughed and danced happily.

"You thought you were a molly?" Alex laughed.

"Wait!" he stopped, his body going stiff as a statue, "What's your name," his eyes went slitty as he looked at her.

"Alexandra." she stated.

"What a pretty name! How long have you been a pirate?" He studied her, Alex not caring her chest was still bare.

"I started with your ship, Captain." she stated as her returned to look at the floor.

Before she could speak again, he brought her lips to his, returning to the gleeful passion they had. Picking up right where they had left off. He pushed her face to the side, revealing the soft skin of her neck, and slowly he kissed it, and the kissing soon turned to biting and sucking. Soft moans were escaping Alex's lips as she pushed her hips against his. He in return grinded his groin against her hips. He grabbed her face and turned it towards his again, studying her features slowly.

"You are a pretty one, deary." he mumbled before forcing his lips to hers again.

She moaned once more before he pulled her from the wall and pushed her into the middle of the room. She was being roughed up, and to be frank, she was loving every moment of it. They must have set sail because a wave hit the hull of the ship causing Alex to stumble and fall. Jack took the opportunity to straddle her and pin her wrists to the wood floor. She tilted her head back as he attacked her neck with biting and sucking. All he was doing was making her want more, as if she needed to be persuaded.

Gibbs stepped into the room, scratching his chin in thought. "Cap'n, I-" he stopped and looked at the intertwined bodies.

Jack and Alex jumped up, Alex covering her breasts.

Alex cursed as she received her corset and restrung it with string she mustered up out of a pocket from her trousers.

Gibbs stood silently as he watched Jack help the woman into her corset. He fiddled with his dagger. He could see the girl put on her shirt, a sash, and then her leather coat. Alex flipped her hair forward and piled her blond hair into her hat until she tilted her head back and placed the tri-fold hat back on her head. Once she stood straight, she turned to Gibbs.

Gibbs's eyes widened. "Alex?" he squinted at her.

"Aye," she mumbled.

"Master Gibbs, I was hoping we could keep this our dirty little secret?" Jack gave a smile and made one of his famous dramatic hand gestures.

"Cap'n, ye know woman are bad luck on a ship." Gibbs explained.

"Yes, but, we've had her for how long now? And nothing has happened? We'll be fine!" Jack threw his arms up.

Alex scurried off with her head down.

"Gibbs, just keep this between you and me. It's better than having you walk in on me almost having intercourse with Alex and she was well, a man!"

"But, sir-"

"Everything will be alright, Gibbs! Everything is going to be just fine . . ."


	3. Chapter 3

Alex tugged hard on the ropes, setting the sails high. Making sure they were fit for the winds that they would experience.

Alex was well aware of Gibbs watching her with a curious look on his features. He knew he was thinking about how much bad luck she'd bring to the ship. But Alex wasn't worried. She wasn't bad, and no one seemed to mind her, she worked hard, maybe even harder than the rest of the crew. She hadn't done anything to the ship yet, so why would it start now, just because two people knew what types of body parts she had. But Alex was also aware of Captain Jack Sparrow watching her curiously. But the more predatory look, unlike Gibbs. Jack was doing things purposely to bother her. Doing things that made the foreign pulse stronger. A pulse, might she add, that was already making it hard to focus on her work.

Jack only wanted her. It was difficult to give his crew a heading when all his compass was pointing to was Alex. But, Jack was trying to make her squirm in her boots. He wanted to make sure that she came crawling on her hands and knees to his cabin. The thought of her doing so made Jack shiver with excitement. Alex on the other hand, didn't want to melt so easily in Jack's hands. It wasn't in her nature, although it was easy for him. Both he and she knew that soon, Alex would be putty in his hands. But she wasn't about to scurry into the Captain's quarters right about now. She still had a duty to the ship, she wasn't about to leave the crew with extra work just so she could have fun with the captain.

"What's yer problem, lad?" Pintel asked, squinting at her. "Ye seem flushed."

"Nothin', mate." She said before tugging hard on the rope, tightening the sails.

Her eyes caught on Jack's naked chest, his skin wet and glinting in the sun. The pulse that took home between her legs quickened, her mind set on work crumpled momentarily.

The rope slipped, she knew it would leave a nasty rope burn, but somehow, the rope managed to wrap around her ankle. Within a few seconds, she was dangling upside down by her ankle. She shrieked but grabbed for her hat, making sure it stayed in place. "Bloody hell!" She cursed, hoping to distract from the screech. It was also impossible to keep her legs closed like this, she was also weary of making sure no one noticed her lack of size downstairs.

She swayed from the rope before finally yelling, "Is anyone gonna get me the hell down?"

Ragetti mustered up a pistol and shot the rope, causing it to snap. Causing Alex to fall to the deck of the boat.

She managed to keep her hat on, but she was flat on her back as the crew went back to work.

Jack strolled up to her and helped her to her feet, "What's wrong, deary?" He mumbled quietly in her ear.

"Nothing, _Captain_." She hissed as she leaned in close to his ear, "I may just _not_ show up at your cabin when the sun sets."

"Now, why would you do that, love?" He smiled slowly.

"Because I-"

"Be at my cabin at sun-down. That's an order, lassie." He smirked before disappearing into the cabin himself.

With a sigh, she went back to finish her work. She tied down the rope so the sails would remain secure. Gibbs had a worried look on his face, and she just _knew_ Jack's little stunt and her slip up would be swimming in the man's mind for a while. _Bad luck_. She knew he was thinking it. She wasn't bad luck. She was _distracted_. Bloody Jack Sparrow. As she thought it, she could imagine Jack correcting her. "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow." he'd scold.

"Where are we headed to?" She asked Pintel.

"'ell if I know! The cap'n never tells us anythin'. I know we be makin' a stop some where along the way, a nice little island. Gibbs says the cap'n likes to relax in places like that. 'sides, when we git there, we'll be needin' some supplies." Pintel explained and she nodded along to what he was saying.

"Well, time fer some shut eye!" he called as the crew retreated into their joint cabins.

She followed, crawling into her hammock, waiting for everyone to fall asleep. When that time came, she tiptoed barefoot out onto the deck of the ship, rapping lightly on the Captain's door. Jack opened the door with a grin on his face. "Well, lookey here, you actually came!" he smirked.

"Can I come in? Sneaking around here makes me feel like a wench sneaking into a married man's home." Alex rubbed her arms.

"Now, a married man is stupid to be bringin' a wench into his home. He may as well have his wife join in with the fun." Jack joked, but let her into the cabin.

"Captain, I-"

"Shush. Relax, deary. You and I both haven't enjoyed ourselves in a while. If I'm correct, you're still a virgin." He pointed a finger at her, his finger slightly poking her nose.

She swatted it away.

"Ah, she _is_ a virgin . . . an innocent little thing, hmm?" Jack stepped closer to her, cornering her. "I'm afraid if you ever leave my company, even while making love with another lover, you'll always remember me. You'll always remember this as the day Captain Jack Sparrow took your innocence."

Alex stood straight, "Someone's sure of himself." she said.

"Yes, yes I am, deary." he lifted her hat, letting her hair fall onto her shoulders.

Jack, naturally, was playing with his food. He kissed her a bit too roughly, bit her a tad bit too hard. She groaned with pleasure and annoyance. He was teasing her, and she knew he was leaving marks all over her skin. If she and Jack were to keep their little romance quiet, _he_ would have to come up with an excuse for the bruises he was leaving along her neck line.

But Alex was slowly entering a mindless daze. Following along with his intoxicating words. He was in control of her like a master with a slave. He knew his way around a woman. She could barely realize her layers of clothing disappearing. His clothes and hers were mixed and scattered along the wood floor of the cabin. At some point they ended up on the floor. His hips grinding hungrily on hers. She felt his stiffness and smiled to herself.

"Captain . . ." she moaned softly as she bit his ear gently.

"Shush, deary, this'll only hurt for a moment. And then you'll be in a world of pleasure." he smiled a winning Captain Jack Sparrow smile before continuing.


End file.
